A Musicbox Of Love
by ChasingJudai
Summary: Summary: (Oneshot- Musicboxshipping- Sora x Yuzu) Because somehow her innocence and obliviousness were seductive and those three qualities should not belong in the same sentence together but Yuzu is full of surprises.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Arc V. If I did, Musicboxshipping would be canon. ^_^

Sora wonders why he likes Yuzu. They're nothing alike. Well..there is one similarity between him and her. It's their straightforwardness, but how they express it is still different.

Sora does his sometimes in a blunt cynical manner while Yuzu on the other hand does hers in a kind sincere manner. When others call him out on it all he can think is, "In life there are only cruel truths." Cruel truths like how he's just a soldier and nothing more even if he wants to be like a..child who had a childhood before growing up into war, and if it was a real duel and not an entertainment duel, the duelist could have been carded for losing. Cruel truths like how he just sometimes finds everything pointless and insults duelists, thinking they have nothing new to offer. Cruel truths like how the only way to be a child who had a childhood is by keeping up his childish façade but..his façade will never be who he really is. Cruel truths like how he would be..isolated and alone forever.

But then Yuzu came in with kind truths. She would say..things that just showed how much she really cared about him.

"Sora, I'm so glad to see you! Whenever you're around, you make me so happy!"

"How are you, Sora? Ah! Your jacket is dirty. I'll clean it for you, ok?"

"Sora, are you hungry? I wouldn't mind making you a meal if you need it."

"You're such a clever ambitious person. You're my inspiration, Sora. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He thought she had a habit of sugarcoating matters but sugarcoating matters has to deal with giving someone an "illusion" of optimism.

Yuzu doesn't give him kind compliments and have an optimistic outlook on his future and present because she wants things to **"seem"** like they're good. She didn't sugarcoat matters with her sincerity because..her sincerity is what she truly thought and meant. It can't be sugarcoating if she had honesty and not lies.

He knows it's not sugarcoating because sugarcoating would never address hurt and would dance around the subject. Yuzu addresses her hurt and tries to move on. The proof of that is when she requested learning fusion summoning from him. When he was blunt he tried to make it clear that he didn't want something that was a waste of time. He had asked used Yuzu why she wasn't put off by his bluntness and Yuzu would only smile and say, "I think sometimes your bluntness can be a little harsh but..I admire how you don't want something that's a waste of time and always strive to look for purpose and meaning. I want to do the same too! You're so amazing, Sora!"

Now, there was a similarity between the two. They both wanted purpose and Sora is interested in how she'll attain that. He keeps a close eye on her during fusion summoning lessons. He also tries not to feel his heart beat out of his chest when she fills him up with more praise.

She doesn't talk about herself. She's always thinking of others. Sometimes, she needs to though. She overworks herself.

"I'm gonna get stronger for You Show Duel School!"

"I hope Yuya is doing ok."

"Are you ok, Sora?"

"My Dad is always working so hard. I'm so encouraged by his hard work."

"I'm going to be strong for both Yuya and you, Sora!"

He doesn't understand how she can consider it fine to not give herself a break. Sora always wanted a break. To just relax and be like a child. To relax and not be a soldier of war. He'll teach her the importance of having a break. After all, both of them needed a break from the work they did.

She needed it for what she always strove to do for others and he needed it from being the soldier of a Professor who gave only gave out orders and did nothing else but that.

"No one has ever told me I should take a break, Sora."

"Well you earned it, Yuzu."

"Are you sure about this, Sora?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh well then.."

"Hey, Yuzu."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we call this a date?"

"H-Huh!?"

At this point, Yuzu's heart is beating very loudly and she's blushing.

"A d-date, Sora!?"

"You're rather shocked, Yuzu."

"You're just..teasing me, aren't you?"

"I was being serious, Yuzu."

"O-Oh..it's just I..well Sora I.."

She stopped her stuttering though when Sora stepped forward, placed a hand on her shoulder, gave her a gentle smile, and said, "Let's go on a date, Yuzu."

Yuzu stopped, realizing that's the first time she's ever seen Sora's smile so…different. Her heart beats race and she mumbles, "Ok."

His words of her needing a break echo in her head. That was the first time someone told her that. She doesn't know why heat rises to her face but it does.

"Sora, thank you for suggesting a break to me."

"You're welcome, Yuzu."

The days had passed by and they..were proving to be difficult because..Sora was beginning to stare and study everything about Yuzu. Today is no different.

Now, he's staring. He can't help it. His eyes try to leave her but they only go back to her and settle on anything about her very intently.

It started with him liking to drown in those deep blue kind eyes that had so much mirth in them around him and watch that gentle smile of hers spread wider. He liked how when she turned to him if he was close enough he would feel how soft her pigtails really were. Sora didn't really like having them whipped in his face but if it was a reminder that he needed to leave some distance between him before he becomes immersed in her and if he still had gotten some feel of her hair whilst doing so, it worked out well for him.

Then it went to the way he liked how his name slipped out of her lips. He liked watching her lips form his name and any others words she had to say. He liked hearing her soothing voice descend into chuckles. But then..he would begin to feel guilty.

Because she was innocent and he on the other hand..had very heated dreams about her. Far too heated dreams to elaborate on..descriptively.

Then she would ask that question. "Is something wrong, Sora?"

Next, she would do a habit she usually does when she worries. She would bite her lip.

Considering Sora was already staring there it didn't help that after she bit her lip, she only made her lips appear a bit redder than they actually were, drawing even more attention to them, and suddenly his throat would feel dry, and unconsciously he would only stare at her lips more before licking his own.

"No Yuzu. Nothing's wrong."

"Besides the fact that you're seducing me while being innocently unaware of doing so," Sora thought but that was a thought better left unsaid.

She would smile, and Sora felt his heart only race more. Something else Sora noticed about Yuzu was that she generally wore sleeveless tops.

With her shoulders and arms exposed he just wanted to touch her soft skin. It would start with just a touch on the shoulder before his hand would trail down both her arms.

"Sora?"

He blinked, realizing he had acted out his thoughts before backing away. That was a careless mistake. "You.."

He begins the sentence trying to find an excuse. "You seem cold."

Yuzu only chuckled, her fingers lifted to her mouth and Sora wanted to gently grab those fingers and place his lips on them.

"Are you cold, Sora? Were you trying to steal my warmth?"

As usual, he was trying to control his feelings around her.

"I might be Yuzu. I thought you could warm me up but it turned out you're very cold."

Yuzu giggled before saying, "Better luck next time."

"Oh?," Sora asked, and Yuzu's giggles didn't stop.

"I'll just make us some tea to warm us up, Sora," Yuzu said, moving to get up, and Sora continued to study all of her features once again. Once again, he had formed an idea in his head that usually occurred when he saw that pink neck tie she usually wore. A thought where he sat on her lap, tugged at her pink neck tie and brought her in closer, making her blush. He felt himself smirk at that. He had begun to really like neck ties if they were built for intimate moments like that.

However what he liked less was..well..

His eyes settled on the striped collar she always wore. He only liked it less because he wanted to place his lips on her neck and the collar seemed like something that would always get in the way. It frustrated him.

He then shook his head. He has to stop having thoughts like this. If he thinks any further, he'll fall into a deep trap that he'll never be able to escape. A deep trap where her whole body is pressed roughly against his and he passionately locks lips with hers to the point where they both will be gasping for air. A deep trap where he can't suppress his feelings around her anymore and he's running his fingers through her hair, and she's just..gently kissing back and gently..holding him with her innocence.

That was a problem. She was too innocent and Sora had to remember not to try anything too..heated, but his reminders to himself would become lost when she would keep hugging him, complimenting him, and simply stare back at him. He wants to slowly bring Yuzu to a place where the two of them can be alone and he tells her, "I love you. I want you. I need you."

Then he shows her that. He wants Yuzu to express the same back to him, even if the way he expresses it would come off as..impetuous. At the same time, he would try to not come off as such too much and whisper, "I'll be gentle with you," because Sora was a rough person.

Yuzu would say elsewise. Yuzu's feelings intensified with every little detail she had of his personality. It made her happy to know more about Sora.

She would tell him he was a mixture of both gentle and rough. That he was blunt and not beating around the bush. That his words were rough but the meaning behind them were gentle in that they seemed patient, listening, and just wanting an answer and Yuzu couldn't see anything wrong in wanting an answer.

When she said such kind words she really didn't know what she did to Sora. She only made Sora's feelings for her intensify and Sora wanted them to relax but Yuzu wouldn't stop being to him..purely alluring.

It made Sora want to roughly yank her on top of him or roughly land on top of her. Whichever would be fine if he could just get these feelings out. He imagined her just innocently squealing in embarrassment or laughing at the rather hasty kisses he places all over her body.

"S-Sora, ha ha, pfft..stop! It tickles!," Yuzu would laugh, and he would only continue his kisses.

He notices his lips have missed a spot and so he softly presses his lips against her ear, shocking Yuzu.

"Yuzu," Sora whispers, and Yuzu whispers his name back as she tries to mimics the same actions he did to her back to him, except unlike Sora it's with far more control. He likes it, and if he ever wants it to get heated and with less control, Yuzu loves a challenge and getting an answer to what she doesn't understand so he just has to make Yuzu feels irritated that she can't understand why she's flustered and she would try to get back at him with heated activities. Where she thought she won, he also won.

Sora would rub his fingers against her sides, tickling her, and she would begin laughing once more before he gently placed a kiss on her stomach's sides. "A-Ah, S-Sora!," Yuzu would shout and Sora would only repeat the process because how fun it was to see her cheerfully giggling and then unexpectedly flustered.

Sora snaps out of his daze, deciding as much as he wants it, Yuzu couldn't..

Yuzu couldn't possibly feel the same way.

His thoughts wouldn't obey him though as he thought of confessing his love to her and kissing her roughly just to let her know how deeply she was affecting him. Maybe too roughly but..Yuzu was the kind of person that likes to try to adapt to rough situations.

He could picture his lips biting hers just so his tongue could explore her mouth and her gasping.

"Sorry. I was rather rough, wasn't I, Yuzu? I got..carried away," Sora states, and Yuzu still gasping tries to say something to him.

"N-No. I-It's fine, Sora," Yuzu stuttered, once she had regained air. "I didn't mind, Sora." Yuzu held her blush as she smiled at him.

"B-besides, I..I really..mpth!" Sora's lips were back on her, interrupting Yuzu, but his kiss was more gentle this time. Both of their bodies were pressed against each other, with their hands on each other's backs.

Sora then broke off for air before smiling softly and saying, "If you didn't mind Yuzu..could you do the same back to me?"

Yuzu was now beet red from her neck to her face, now trying to find words to say.

"I don't mind your gentle kisses, Yuzu, but I just was curious as to how.."

Sora now had on a playful smirk as he said, "As to how we could find a way to make this **even more** fun for the two of us."

She wasn't doing anything though and so Sora decided to whisper into her ear, "Come on Yuzu. **Don't you want to?** "

His finger trailed down from her chin to settle midway on her neck. He then kissed that area, and Yuzu's eyes became half-lidded, as her hands tightened around his back.

His hands were then on her wrists and his fingers rubbed against them before slowly doing the same to her elbows, sending electricity through Yuzu.

"Hey. You don't like to stay flustered **all the time, do you, Yuzu?"**

 **All the time** was not fine, which was exactly what it seemed like most of the time to Yuzu. She leaned forward, biting his lips like he did to her, and explored his mouth with her tongue. Sora yanked on her tie, to bring her closer, and she tugged on his jacket, to bring him closer. Sora's eyes were now in a daze which made Yuzu snicker softly. She was satisfied that she wasn't the only one in a daze like state but then a blush returned on her face as she raised her fingers to her lips.

"I've never..kissed like that," Yuzu admitted, and Sora only smiled smugly.

"You liked it, didn't you, Yuzu?," Sora asked, and Yuzu only looked away blushing, agitated at the way he would keep flustering her so easily.

"Quit messing with me, Sora," Yuzu said, and Sora only kept his smug smile.

'I liked it too, Yuzu," Sora replied, ignoring her agitation.

"We can always try it again some time later."

"Sora, are you sure nothing is wrong?," Yuzu asked, no longer interested in making tea,and snapping him out of his daydream, sending him that same look of innocence she always gave him.

"I'm telling you I'm fine," Sora said, but his eyes averting Yuzu's only made her worry.

"Are you sure?," Yuzu asks, and Sora really has to suppress himself from tackling her down and mashing his lips onto hers.

"Yes," Sora said through gritted teeth.

Yuzu still seemed worried before she gave him a sweet smile and said, "Alright, but if you ever need something, I'm always there for you."

Sora only looked down before mumbling, "Ok."

Yuzu then yawned and said, "It's getting rather late. I guess we should get some rest."

Sora nodded but he was soon surprised by her next words.

"Sora, can we share a bed?"

"W-what?," Sora stammered and Yuzu only continued in a sleepy voice, "I thought because were both cold we just had to be beside eachother to warm eachother up. Is that bad?"

Sora looked away, blushing before saying, "N-no. It's fine."

He had climbed into the bed with her, trying to remain level-headed despite his accelerating heartbeats.

"Sora, I know this an odd request but..can I sleep on top of you?," Yuzu asked, which made Sora beet red from his neck to his face.

"W-What?," Sora said, and Yuzu then said, "I need to..check something and this is the only way."

Sora's eye twitched as he then thought, "What is it she needs to check?"

"Please. Trust me," Yuzu pleaded, and Sora gave in, nodding, and Yuzu slowly moved herself on top of him till her head was resting on her chest. She then listened to his heartbeats that were pounding rather fast and smiled. "So I'm not the only one," Yuzu said, and Sora only looked confused. "I just feel different around you, Sora," Yuzu said. "I wondered if I'm the only person who feels this way."

"I still don't know why I feel this way or what these feelings are, but..they can't be bad."

"Well..what is it you feel, Yuzu?," Sora asked and Yuzu began to flush.

"W-well I..it's just my heart races faster than it normally should when I'm around you and I find it hard to find words and suddenly I feel lightheaded and," Yuzu began to ramble before hearing Sora chuckle.

"You're so oblivious, Yuzu," Sora said, feeling his face morph into an amused smile.

"Do you know what it is I'm feeling, Sora?," Yuzu asked, confused by his reaction.

"I do..but I'm not telling you. That's for you to find out," Sora said, and Yuzu only grew more confused.

"Why can't you tell me?," Yuzu asked, and Sora only said, "Sometimes, a great student has to find out answers for themselves. I'm counting on you to surprise your master."

Yuzu then smiled before chirping happily, "Yeah! You can count on me! I'll find the answer for sure!"

Yuzu gave a sigh of relief before saying, "My master is so smart. I asked if I could be on top of you so I could see if I was the only one who's heart started beating abnormally and if I'm the only one who felt this way, but I'm not. Your heart was racing too. You already have an answer to what this even is and aren't even telling me. It's just like my master to find out things before me. Well I'll find out too! Just you wait!"

"Go ahead and try, Yuzu," Sora said, and Yuzu only wore a smile of determination. Yuzu then shifted a bit moving up till her head was resting on the crook of his neck and her breath tickled Sora's ear.

"Y-Yuzu?," Sora stammered, and Yuzu whispered, "Good night, Sora."

Sora smiled saying, "Good night, Yuzu," back.

He then sighed. Only Yuzu could make an act like whispering in his ear so sensual and innocent at the same time.

She was far too innocent and oblivious and somehow..that only made her enticing.

He would still have to control his feelings, especially when she was practically laying on top of him.

Well..sweet dreams for the two of them.

Author's Note: For those of you who are awaiting my Drunk Antics and Hearts Of Teacher And Student fanfic, I am working hard on the project again! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
